The Karate Champion
by noon-stories-limited
Summary: Hogwarts was deemed unsafe for students in Third year. WHilst out shopping for his aunt Harry Potter bumps into Blaise Zabini, a fellow student in school but a slytherin, who changes his life forever in shocking and unpredicatble ways. how will being a well-known champion affect our hero? what will the reaction be when they react once they are back at the school?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Blaise Zabini and Marcus Turner.

He hated it at the Dursley's.

It was a strong emotion he knew and probably didn't do any good for the so-called blood wards around Privet Drive that headmaster Dumbledore had set up to keep him 'safe'. He knew that he had to accept this place as his home for them to keep going but there was no love shared between himself and his relatives.

Professor Dumbledore of course knew how much Vernon Dursley was upset with young Harry because of the incident during the summer and yet he'd sent the 13 year old back when the school had closed for security purposes. Sirius Black was free and the dementors served no purpose except harming the students – Harry had fallen nearly 30ft for them to realise – all the students had been sent home just after Halloween when Black had got into the Gryffindor common room and dorms, all of them given the full years' worth of work they were to send via owl to the school teachers to mark at various stages all noted down on a calendar.

The only good thing about it was the under-age restriction had been removed completely at least until they were back at school – so long as muggles didn't see anything (beside the ones who already knew) then no one would get into trouble and they could continue in their education.

So what was the problem, you may ask. Harry Potter lived with magic-hating muggles who locked him in his bedroom and so far after three weeks he'd actually finished all of the work set up until the Easter holidays. He had down the spells that they had been instructed to learn for all the subjects and the theory memories off by heart in the subjects that couldn't be done outside of a controlled environment such as Potions, Herbology and care of magical creatures. He was nearly five months ahead of what he should have been.

What else was there to be done though?

Sighing he rolled over to look around the room that Petunia had actually cleared when he had ran away during the summer after blowing Marge up like a balloon – they didn't care that Marge wouldn't remember anything – all of Dudley's old broken toys removed, all that was left was a camp bed that he was laid on, an old set of broken draws, a slim cupboard and barred windows.

The door was completely locked and a cat flap for food after his 1st year.

Just below the window was his school trunk that the Dursley's had been forced to leave with him because of the school work and the threat of teachers coming out to check how the students were doing.

Groaning as he rolled off the bed and went over to bang on the door, Vernon wasn't in at the moment – off at work – and Dudley was away at school still (Smeltings) and wouldn't be back until Christmas holidays started in another three weeks…it was only the third week in November after all.

He stepped back as he heard the locks being snapped open and an impatient Petunia glaring at him from the other side, looking around the room in disgust especially the piles of parchment on the top of the draws that served as a desk for him.

"What?"

"I was wondering if I could go out for a bit. I've been stuck here for three weeks," he asked quietly – he'd asked within the first week and Vernon had merely scoffed at him and slammed the door. "I-I just want to go for a walk or something,"

Petunia stood there thoughtfully before nodding sharply and instructing him to come to the kitchen before he went anywhere. Grabbing Dudley-second hand hoodie that was meant to be white but looked grey, Harry had had it since he was eleven and it was still too large though maybe getting small in length, it was winter and it was England. Meaning that it was seriously cold outside.

Better than the bedroom though.

Slipping on the trainers that Vernon had shoved at him when he had returned the previous summer, again an old pair of Dudley's, he grimaced and wondered if he could afford to replace his wardrobe sometime soon. People at school had of course noticed but none of them dared to say anything and the headmaster/teachers merely said that he should take better care of his things.

Once in the kitchen he spotted his Aunt Petunia sat at the table with one of the neighbours, Mrs Turner from Number 9, having tea. Petunia handed him a shopping list and some money telling the other woman that it would give him something to do while keeping him out of trouble.

Walking across the grass in the front garden Harry leapt easily over the wall and set off at a light jog towards the nearest supermarket (ASDA) that happened to be about half-an-hours walk from Privet Drive.

"Potter?!"

Harry froze slightly wincing when he recognised the voice of Blaise Zabini but continued to walk nether the less – his hands filled with several bags, break, milk, potatoes and other things for dinner that night that he would no doubt be cooking…Petunia couldn't cook so the pair often ate out or ordered in whilst Harry was away at school.

That or microwave meals.

His head snapped up and glared at the Slytherin third year who had grabbed his arm and spun him around, Zabini gasped in shock at his face. Vernon had beat him when he had arrived and then when he had dared to ask to get out of the house, then again because Hedwig dared to fly through the kitchen window when she couldn't get though the bars in the bedroom.

"What do you want Zabini?" Harry asked tiredly turning away and continuing to walk down the street. Why was the Italian boy even here? After all he lived in Italy and it wasn't school. "I need to get home before my uncle notices that I'm out. Even if my aunt did send me…"  
"Your UNCLE did this?" Zabini demanded looking at the injuries pointedly – Harry merely shrugged ignoring the wince of pair when his arm was grabbed again. "Potter, why didn't you tell someone? Surely Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore knows. Dumbledore was the one to place me here."

"Here…?"

"Hey! Blaise, why are you speaking to the freak?" Marcus Turner demanded looking at Harry in disgust; Zabini raised an eyebrow as his eyes narrowed. "He's a no-good waste of space. Honestly you're wasting your time. Dudley says that Potter goes to some criminal institution,"

"Actually Potter attends the same school as I do," Zabini spat grabbing a few of the bags from Harry easily then looking pointedly at the other boy to do so as well, Marcus hesitated before leaving Harry with only two bags. "You're near top of the year aren't you Potter? Though I don't know how, you always leave everything until last minute…"  
"No I don't." Harry denied stopping in front of his own house and glancing at Zabini, wondering just how the wards would react to another wizard being here. "You may come in if you wish – Just don't mention school to my aunt."

"Gotcha."

"Oh look, my boy is so thoughtful!" Mrs Turner cooed when they entered the kitchen, Vernon sat at the table with them now glaring fiercely at Harry for daring to leave the house. "And you as well Blaise, You know Petunia – Harry is too thin and scrawny. I'm sure some sport would do him good. It would keep him busy and out of trouble too."

"I remember him being good at running." Marcus added thoughtful trying to remember their primary school days clearly. Blaise cleared his thought and stepped forward after discarding the bags.

"He could start Martial arts - Karate," He suggested,

"We cannot afford it with sending Dudley to kick-boxing." Vernon claimed stiffly a clear lie and they all knew it. They got £450 a month for keeping him when he was here, and Vernon had a good income as well. "Would you like to join us to dinner Eve? The boys too of course,"

"Of course," Mrs Turner replied with forced cheerfulness, Marcus excused himself after finding out what time he was required to be back and Blaise was watching Harry thoughtfully. "Blaise dear, aren't you going with Marcus? Young Harry is here though if you wish to stay."

"Don't mind his things, he's obsessed with Wicca." Petunia laughed falsely. Harry cringed as Blaise raised an eyebrow – it was a good excuse for the books and such in his room though.

Harry led the way up the stairs and to the only room with padlocks (six of them) on the door with the cat flap…wondering just if he would be able to move tomorrow once the visitors left.

"You finished all this already?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow (he seemed to do that a lot) at the various lists on the desks, "I've stuck to doing them week-by-week or it gets a little tiring. You only have another six assignments to do for the entire year!"

"Yes – the 45% ones." Harry reminded his peer cringing at the thought of doing those assignments. They were a mixture of written work and a test of magic…though the last part would be assessed when one of the teachers came to visit. "I'm just glad we don't have to actually make a potion – I doubt _they_ would be that understanding."

"You're reading up on arithmacy and ancient runes?" He questioned picking up the books next to the camp bed – apparently ignoring what Harry had just said. "I didn't think you took those classes."

"I don't. I got the shop to send the books," Harry replied snorting. Hermione wouldn't have been as understanding of him doing that – she was the 'smart' one in the trio and hated him doing good. "How did you know I was one of the top anyway? Even Snape agreed not to tell anyone my assignment grades."

"There is a list on the Slytherin notice board." Blaise muttered looking around in disgust and finally sitting down on the camp-bed after using a cleaning charm on it…one that Harry didn't know. "One for each year and subject – more like a booklet…each year has one and each page gives the top ten students name and house in each subject."

"Oh."

"You're top in defence, no lower than sixth in the rest beside divination." Blaise rolled off from memory – Harry snorted at that. Sure the Slytherin would catch on to his grades faster than his own house. "And Potions you are fifth but only because of practical application being so poor, Professor Snape told us that you'd be third if you could actually make a potion."

"Who is above me in that class?"

"Malfoy, Myself, Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones."

"Hermione?"

"Is 9th."

They sat in silence for a while before they were called downstairs where Harry took over the cooking without anyone beside Blaise noticing, Petunia could get the start of the cooking correct but usually either undercooked things or burnt them to incineration and even if she got that right they didn't just all that good because she never thought of adding spices or salt.

Blaise and Marcus brought the subject of Harry going to karate with them back up half-way through the dinner. Marcus explaining that he'd been to see their sensei who had agreed to allow Harry into the class – he had to get their earlier to help set up and then stay afterwards to clean up for now until they came up with an alternative method of paying for the classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Diagon Alley.

"Up Potter."

Harry groaned and covered his head with the thin blanket before removing it and glaring up at Blaise who was smirking down at him. Glancing at the clock beside the bed he noticed it was only 7.15am.

"What?"

"We're going to Diagon Alley." Blaise smirked pulling him up off the bed turning to see Petunia in the doorway with a disgusted look. "I told her…she can't tell your uncle though since my mother was here to cast a secrecy charm."

"Because I'm so sure he won't notice that I'm gone and anything new." Harry grumbled – he had been lucky last night because Vernon had been too tired to beat him after they had left. "Why are you even here Zabini? We're not exactly friends – I don't even recall speaking outside of class."

"It's you or my cousin." Blaise said raising an eyebrow, Harry sighed and sat up rubbing his eyes tiredly…he'd been up reading rather late thinking he'd get a sleep in. "As nice as she is, Bethany is older than me and has her own friends. As for your uncle, he can no longer get in this room…my mother will be checking the wards too,"

"So go call Malfoy or something."

"No." he growled pulling Harry up and pushing some clothing into his arms, new by the looks of it, "My ma shrank some of my things; we'll be going shopping in the muggle world afterwards."

"Whhhyy?"

"You need karate gi – the shop that provides them is in London." Blaise explained flipping through one of Harry's defence books that Remus Lupin had gave to him before they left. "You also need tournament things; since I have a feeling you will be great at karate, training cloths and some casual clothing too…a few suits wouldn't go amiss."  
"I can't afford this!"

"Don't be absurd." Blaise snorted slamming the book closed and looking back at him, he was now dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black and white striped top along with a warm leather jacket. "The Potter family is rich, not as much as Malfoy or the Black's or even my family, but they were still high-class. I do believe they have a manor…?"

"All I know about is the trust vault." Harry shrugged wondering if it had been kept from him on purpose or because of his age, from the other boy's outraged look it was the former. "I don't even know how much is in there. I was going to go and find out as soon as I could…"

"We'll find out another day." Blaise sighed shaking his head before looking around the room, at the bed in particular. "I will have sensei speak to your relatives about your diet…don't think I didn't notice how much you ate, or lack. You'll need energy for training."

"Zabini…"  
"My name is Blaise," he cut in before nicking a piece of parchment from the draw top and the ink and quill, Harry walked over to see what he was writing. Wincing just glad that his uncle couldn't enter the room without his permission.

_**New Bed**_

_**Casual clothing (muggle/wizarding)**_

_**Trainers/shoes**_

_**Formal wear – suits (muggle/wizarding)**_

_**Stationary (muggle)**_

_**Desk for bedroom**_

_**Drawer**_

_**Shelves**_

_**Wardrobe**_

_**Wall-paper/paint**_

_**Karate gi, tournament wear,**_

_**Training clothes, tracksuits. **_

_**Mirror**_

_**General heath/hygiene products **_

_**Semi-small fridge**_

"Blaise…I don't need all this." Harry protested trying to take the list from him to no avail. Really he already had half of those things! "Even if Uncle Vernon can't get in here – he will notice new clothing and such."  
"Your Aunt will say it was her idea and that she gave you the money." Blaise intoned sounding totally amused, showing the smaller boy a bundle of money to him, "£100. She'll tell him that the neighbours are asking too many questions, like how they can afford to send you both to a private boarding school and spoil their own son yet you look like some homeless person."

"It's not…"

"That bad? It really is Harry." Blaise snorted placing the list in his pocket along with the money and pulled out what looked like an old crisp packet. "It's a portkey – a wizarding travel method – just touch it."

Portkey's were the worst.

Harry shuddered in remembrance as he followed Blaise through Diagon alley after they had got him a card (like a muggle bankcard) for his trust vault. 1Galleon = £6.73 and he had near ½ million in that vault alone, that was in muggle money…more than enough for this shopping expedition and to get him through the rest of Hogwarts since they money built in interest – the money he'd spent for the previous years of school supplies had already been replaced.

After a stop and Gladrags and Madame Markins clothing for all occasions and had them sent via house-elf (Blaise' personal) to be dropped off in Harry's room they moved onto the bookshop – Flourish and Blots – where Harry stocked up on defence books at fourth and fifth year level as well as some ancient runes and arithmacy, Blaise adding '_wizarding traditions'_ and '_A wizards guide to health and exercise and its effect on magic'_ explaining that things such as martial arts used to be popular in the wizarding world because it calmed the magic and sometimes even strengthened it because you had more control – it had long been replaced by occumancy.

Next was to the muggle world – things such as the bed (a ¾ size) desk, wardrobe, draws and desk along with the fridge were all took out to the back of the shops where they claimed their parents were picking them up – Minx the house-elf would take them and put them in the bedroom.

After picking out the wallpaper and paint – that Blaise refused to show Harry – Minx too took them and redecorated the room.

Finding the clothing was a hassle though since they didn't know his exact size in the muggle world and then finding styles to fit him as well. Trainers and shoes were just as problematic – though with the clothing they bought two sizes too big since Blaise was determined to get him to gain some weight, height and muscle.

Their final stop was the karate shop.

Blaise explained that their studio (The Winged-Wolves) only wore black with white around the edge, like the collar and end of the sleeves, to tournaments with a winged-wolf on the back and on the front was a white circle with white wings and a 'W' in the centre. For training however they could wear whatever colour they wanted so long as it had the crest and wolf on.

Blaise had him buy two sets of each colour in the normal karate gi (White, Black, red and blue) with the long-sleeves. Two of each colour in the sleeve-less and finally after deciding that Harry suiting black or white the best – he had two of the tournament ones made in white with the black on the outside and the wolf and crest in black instead of white…both in long and short sleeves.

Harry asked about the last one since the sensei was apparently insistent on the black with white outline but Blaise merely smirked and informed him that he looked better in the white and it was good for training anyway – what Harry didn't know was that Blaise was planning on getting the sensei to let him wear that one to tournaments if he was as good as Blaise was assuming that he would and could be, the difference between the training gi and the tournament ones was that the quality of the latter was much better and they were tailored to fit not just pre-made ones with the crest added.

Whilst there they also purchased a _Blitz_ sports holdall/bag for him and a key-ring that had the Chinese sign for 'Hope' on one side and 'strength' on the other.

Harry didn't even both looking around the room when Blaise dropped him off instead falling asleep leaving Minx to unpack everything for him – not that the house-elf would have let him help – his last thought was cussing Blaise for having him out shopping all day


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Sensei Chase Vesey (PoV)

"Ah! You must be young Harry Potter!" Sensei Chase Vesey hummed as he stepped out of his office looking over the young boy before him. When Marcus had come to him about this boy he hadn't been too sure.

Even now though, seeing him, even thin and malnourished the sensei could practically taste the potential that the child had. No wonder Marcus had come to him and practically begged and then Blaise too phoning him the same night and told him that he was taking Potter shopping for everything the next day.

That had been two days previously.

"Yes sir,"

"We won't need anything out today," Chase told the child waving him over and into the office; the small boy took a seat opposite nervously. "Right – ground rules I suppose. Read and then tell me if you have any questions,"

He knew the rules off by heart and had practically lived off them as a child when his father had been teaching him and his brother. His father was now a professional judge that travelled over the world to tournaments and competitions and championships, his brother Hunter was a sensei too but in Italy.

Blaise Zabini being one of his brothers students but had transferred to this studio instead when he had moved in with his cousin because his school had closed for some reason or another this year. Chase knew about magic because the secret had been given to him by the Zabini's when they had transferred, the reason that Blaise could still attend all lessons in Italy while at school in Scotland.

1 – Refer to the teacher as 'sensei' or 'sir'

2 – Never question something you are told to do.

3 – Attend all training sessions or as many as possible, if one is missed there best be a good excuse behind it.

4 – Full uniform required - doesn't matter on the colour, sleeves or sleeveless so long as it holds the right crest and winged-wolf.

5 – The Winged-Wolves are your family. You do everything in honour in training or competition because your actions reflect on the studio.

6 – All training is to be used in defence. Any attacks or bullying using such skills will earn you an automatic suspension and possible expulsion.

"I understand them all sir,"

"Good." Chase smiled leaning back in his chair, he often had to explain the last one to those who only wanted to learn to get revenge on others. "You understand how exclusive this studio is and the sister studio in Italy correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Have you ever fought or used any weapon before?" Chase asked expecting a negative answer, however when the child nodded slightly – almost fearfully – he sighed and waited for an explanation.

"My cousin does kick-boxing, I've had to learn how to block." The boy admitted fidgeting slightly and looking at his hands, "I've had to stop one of my teachers killing me when I was eleven too…he went crazy because of stress."

"Blaise did mention how you got out of a few dangerous situations," Chase admitted placing the contact in front of the boy and pointing where to sigh. "We came to a conclusion that you will help out before and after lessons to stop your guardians becoming suspicious and all you will need to pay for are the tests or examinations to get to the next belt level."

"Thank you sir,"

"I shall be visiting your guardians today after lesson," Chase continued, it was standard procedure. Usually it was the adult pushing the child into these sort of things – but just in case he needed to speak with them, "If you want to do this. You do it the right way…to be the best you can you need to keep your health top as well – you need a diet consisting of high-energy and low-fat foods."

"I…"

"Such as pasta," he explained patiently, the lad was only thirteen after all! And he didn't go to a normal school, he went to a magic school…his brother had the same problems with Blaise. "Fruits and such, you need three solid meals a day as well as healthy snacks if you are training that day. You also need to start running at least once a day; I shall ask Marcus if you can accompany him or Blaise."

"That'll be fine," Marcus's voice answered from the doorway where Blaise stood beside him, the lesson didn't start for another half an hour though. "We came to see if Harry got here ok."

"Why don't you three go change and then start warming up?" Chase smiled at them picking up his mobile to see when his brother was next visiting. He had a feeling that Harry was going to be a great asset to their teams; both studios' entered as one sector instead of competing against each other.

They picked out those with the best chances of winning for the internationals and for other championships such as local or regional they would just stick to whoever was in their studio. It was good that way for the major contests because then they could double up on their chance of winning.

Oh Harry would be a great asset to The Winged-Wolves.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Home visit (sensei) and Vernon.

Harry winced as his rubbed over the tops of his arms though for maybe the first time ever it wasn't because they were bruised, though they were slightly, it was because of the lesson.

Sensei Vesey had made them do 30 push-ups and then sit-ups one after another before even starting the lesson. After that the class of only nine students ranging from white-belt (Harry and Natalie) to blue belt (Blaise and Marcus) – all those above that level attended another class on different days – were made to go through a series of movements that made up different blocks,

He even set 'homework' – to wash the car and then wax it, pulling the wax on with one hand in a large circular motion and then off with the other hand in the same manner…he'd been decent enough to explain that it helped the body become used to the motions that you were making, after a while you wouldn't even think about the movement just do it automatically.

"You'll get used to it," Sensei Vesey assured patting his back as they walked up the path to number 4 – parking outside of Marcus' house after dropping him off. "No matter what exercise you do, your muscles would have been forced to change and strengthen to endure more. The more they can endure the stronger you will get."

"No pain, No gain right?" Harry guessed glumly ignoring the sadistic smirk from his new teacher. Walking straight into the house he found Petunia in the kitchen who looked at him in horror seeing how much he needed a shower from all the sweat. "Aunt Petunia, this is Sensei Vesey. He wants to speak to you."

"Shower. Now." Petunia ordered pushing him towards the stairs, she glanced at the sensei before motioning him to follow. "I'll show him what you got yesterday. Don't make a mess in the bathroom."  
"Yes aunt."

When harry finally got out of the shower he walked back into his bedroom where he could hear them speaking from with only a pair of his new shorts on and a towel around his shoulders, catching the last of the drops from his hair.

On his bed was the 'alternative' tournament-style that Blaise had forced to get. The room, now he bothered to look, was light green on three walls and then on one was wall paper with a dark-green and silver wall paper was went in vertical stripes, all of the furniture was a light, solid oak and the shelves on the wall had been pained the same colour as the walls but in gloss.

"Try that one on." Sensei Vesey ordered pointing to the karate gi, Harry bit lip before picking it up and walking over to the bathroom.

It fit him perfectly, if not a little big at the moment, and even with no muscle it looked completely right on him. After adding his newly-acquired white belt to the mix he once again entered his room.

"It's like he was born to wear it," Petunia exclaimed jumping up from the stylish but comfortable desk chair in shock. Harry blushed but didn't look down, "Light colours always did suit you more. Though dark is perfect too."

"Built up a bit more…I do believe Blaise knew what he was doing," the sensei mused walking around Harry before stopping in front of him. "While I would usually make you wear black for any tournament or competition…"

"Blaise said you would."  
"…Depending on your progress," Sensei Vesey continued as though he hadn't heard him at all – Harry scowled a little at that, he'd done it earlier too. "I might have you in this one. You suit it _and_ it would make you stand out against the others. Maybe just for finals…?"

"Completely your choice."  
"I have made a diet plan for you as well as an exercise plan to fit around any school work and studying," Vesey continued after acknowledging what he had muttered, Petunia showed him the hand-drawn grids. "And your Aunt agrees that Dudley shall be following the food one once he returns home."

"I'm pulling him out of that school," Petunia added shuddering slightly, Harry frowned once more wondering how that would go down with Vernon. "His reports are awful and he hates it there. Chase here works closely with Dudley's kick-boxing teacher and both have been trying to persuade me to get Dudley home."

"Dudley does have potential. If he quits his old habits," the sensei agreed before clearing his throat and looking over Harry again, "Do you mind if I get a picture to send my brother? To see what he thinks?"

"Er…"

"That's fine," Petunia agreed for him,

"Vernon – this is best for Dudley." Petunia tried to convince her husband who had already thrown his dinner at the wall and smashed the plate. "His report is awful and he hates it there! Plus this way he can concentrate on kick-boxing and stop the bad behaviour."

"No. three generations have gone to that school." Vernon growled red in the face, Petunia huffed and slapped him around the face, and Harry winced at the vicious look she received.

"He is a bully. He is lazy. He is fat." Petunia said gabbing against her husband's chest, Oh the truth in those words. "Just like you Vernon Dursley. You'll leave Harry be, that boy – as much as a freak he is – can bring good attention to this family! Dudley could too if he is pulled out of that school and ducks his ideas up."

Harry knew that his aunt couldn't give a damn if he was alive or not. The only reason that she was telling Vernon to leave him alone was because of the attention – the tournaments even local and regional went in the big newspapers; such as The Sun and The Daily Star.

Petunia was obsessive of gaining attention of the neighbours and people in Surrey. There were a lot of people already jealous that she had a son and nephew in two prestigious boarding schools – it was only Dudley's friends who thought he was in some criminal school. Petunia had told the others that he had been invited to an exclusive school for talented people – along with Vernon being president of Grunnings and Petunia herself being the perfect house-wife and mother, going out to organise and help at charity events whilst Dudley and Harry were at school and Vernon at work.

Vernon was known as the great-businessman of the area and a fine father figure, if not quick to anger and rather overweight – Harry was well aware of the attention him being in The Winged-Wolves would bring down on them, never mind if no got to do even the smallest of competitions.

If Dudley returned home and attended a local secondary school and the kick-boxing was concentrated on – The Flying-Foxes (it was Sensei Vesey's cousin who ran it) – and he reached his potential as well stepped up academically (he wasn't stupid just didn't try) then people would have no choice but to admire the family for having two 'perfect' boys. Sporty, smart and polite.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Vernon finally asked after a while of silence, Petunia huffed and nodded her head sharply. Vernon looked at Harry who automatically took a step back. "Boy, you'll stay out of Dudley's way. You'll go shopping with your aunt and buy everything that teacher of yours said you need! I swear you'll be out on the streets wishing you were dead if you mess this up!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: A lesson and Dudley returns home.

"Is he crazy?" Harry muttered to Blaise who stood next to him with an identical expression of horror on his face. It had been two weeks since he'd joined the Winged-Wolves and they were currently stood on Morecambe Beach – the full class had been brought for the weekend – in nothing but shorts.

"I'm starting to think he is." Blaise whispered back rubbing his arms trying to warm up a little bit, some spectators had come to see what they were doing – all of them looked mildly amused and concerned.

"Right!" Sensei Vesey called out over the roar of the wind and the waves so that the spectators could hear as well. "This lesson is on balance! In order to be able to fight, you must have near perfect balance."  
"Can't we just use a piece of rope?" Francis demanded – another of the boys – shivering violently. Sensei Vesey merely shook his head in amusement then looked up at the crowd that was getting larger and shouted,

"HOW ABOUT SOME DONATIONS FOR GREAT OSMOND STREET CHILDRENS HOSPITAL – IN EXCHANGE FOR THESE STUDENTS SUFFERING THROUGH THIS LESSON?!"

Cheers went up through the ever-growing crowd as their sensei grabbed his sports bag that had the studio crest on and placed it on the floor at his feet before looking pointedly at the sea. Harry groaned before grabbing hold of Blaise' and Marcus' wrist and pulling them forward, earning a huge cheer – to be honest even if the water was freezing it was really fun.

Trying to stay up with the waves pushing you down was hard as hell but in the end all of them managed to do so – Harry one of the first to grasp the idea of shifting your body weight against the direction of the wave and dodging out of the way of the largest of the waves,

Once out of the water again not only the crowd there all chuckling or outright laughing but also some had called the media (or was that their sensei) who allowed them to wrap a towel around themselves before demanding a photo for the article.

One was of just Harry, Blaise and Marcus – with Harry in between the two taller boys – since they were the first in the water and then one of the full group along with Sensei Vesey. Another picture of Francis and Natalie pushing Vesey into the sea fully clothed and finally there were also ones from when they had been in the water.

From one of their main lessons that they had to learn and continue to practice and having fun along the way they had raised nearly £600 from passer-by and The Sun themselves giving them £200 of that for the permission to publish the article – which would be entitled '_**The Winged-Wolves: harsh training turned charity raising for Great Osmond Street hospital**_,'

"Did you have a good time Harry?" Petunia asked not really caring if he did or not when Harry got off the train Sunday afternoon. "Excellent. We saw this morning's paper – Dudley shall be arriving soon then we can go."

"He isn't due back until next week is he?" He asked placing the hold-all that she had lent him in the boot of the car. Waving good-bye to the others who were meeting their proud families.

"With us pulling him out he demanded to come home," She answered a smile on her face as she saw another train pull into the station. Dudley lugged his things off of said train and his smile turned to a cold glare when he saw Harry was waiting for them. "Dudley! Oh I've missed you dearie!"  
"What is _he_ doing here," Dudley demanded to know shoving his suitcase in the boot and slamming it shut, Harry winced at the sound from the front seat of the car. "I want to sit in the front! Make him move!"

"You are sitting in the back." Petunia said climbing in behind Harry and leaving Dudley behind Vernon sulking. Once they set off she started to speak again. "There are new rules now Dudley, things have changed in the last few weeks."  
"Why is the freak not at school? Has he been kicked out?"

"No, the school was shut for safety purposes." Petunia explained frowning in disapproval as she did whenever Vernon called Harry a 'freak' now. "Dudley, you can't call him that now. If someone hears they'll want to know why his own family would be so cruel."

"So? You didn't care before!"

"The neighbours didn't notice before." Vernon grunted from the front seat, Harry looked though the mirror to see Dudley's eyes widen in understanding. "You'll be attending Stonewall High along with Piers and Marcus; you are going to do an hour of homework everyday – two at weekends,"

"The Flying-Foxes train three times a week," Petunia continued getting a horrified look from Dudley then one of knowing at the second statement. He'd attended during the previous summer. "The reason why we brought you home – Mr Hals thinks you have potential to be a champion. Mr Hals and Sensei Vesey…"

"Who?"

"Harry's karate teacher." Vernon answered,

"They have given us a list of exercises that will help you get better at kick-boxing." Petunia sighed glancing at Harry who had been doing all the cooking lately. She really needed some cooking classes. "Along with a diet – yours is slightly different than Harry's since he needs to maintain that weight or gain a little, you need to lose some hunny."

"You'll quit messing around in school." Vernon said as they pulled up to the house, really why they drove was beyond Harry – it was only a fifteen minute walking…less than the supermarket. "No more bullying either or Mr Hals will kick you out he said. Your grades are to improve or you won't get any treats or go out with your friends."

"That isn't fair!"

Vernon stopped and turned around to face Dudley the moment the front door was shut with Harry carrying both the suitcase and his bag with them – Petunia had gone ahead of the boys into the kitchen.

"Life isn't fair. Mess this up and I'm sending you back to Smeltings." Vernon warned, Harry fought the urge to sort – so he got threw out and wishing for death but Dudley got a boarding school that he was familiar with and had friends at.

Now that wasn't fair.

Dudley grabbed his suitcase and hauled it up stairs to his room with Harry following him, half an hour later Dudley stepped into Harry's room looking around slightly shocked at how it was now compared with before.

"What did you do to my parents?" he demanded angrily getting over the initial shock, Harry looked up from doing the stretches before he went out running. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Nothing." He shrugged lightly standing up and grabbing his red and white tracksuit top – he had the matching bottoms on – with a red wolf on the back. "I got accepted into The Winged-Wolves and Mrs Turner and some others started to question why I was so thin and always locked in my room."

"I hate you."  
"Right back at you." Harry agreed picking up a bottle of orange isotonic drink from his side that he'd got out of his fridge before Dudley came in, "It won't change anything though and we'll probably never be friends. Don't you think its time to grow up and just accept the situation?"

"N…I don't know." Dudley huffed turning and waddling back out of the room, raising an eyebrow at the retreating form he walked out and closed the door behind him that had been replaced within the first week – it only contained one lock now and that was the one that Harry and Harry only, had the key to.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Hunter Vesey and the test.

(Sensei Chase PoV)

Chase nodded his head to the last student to walk through the door – Francis – and then stood to greet the class in the joined room from his office. He couldn't believe that this was the last lesson before Christmas and the Tests were today too to see if anyone would move up a belt.

Currently:

Blaise Zabini – Blue

Marcus Turner – Blue

Natalie Junes – Green

Francis Kai – Orange

Carl Green – Orange

Jasmine Quinn – Yellow

Ann Peterson – Yellow

Benjamin Stones – White

Harry Potter – White

Obviously it was rare to see a lot of them at Green belt since it were rather easy to skip stages to get into the class that held the Purple and Red belts and then the final class he held – Brown and Black, though that was mainly adults at the moment and only four.

To be honest he'd be shocked is Harry didn't jump to at least Orange Belt with today's tests – the lad spent a lot of time working on his skills since he didn't have school and had finished all of the work that had been set for him to do apparently. Blaise also spent a lot of time with the boy who'd been with them nearly four weeks – a month – now meaning that when Harry wasn't in lesson he could usually be found either running or exercising, or with Blaise and Marcus (when the latter wasn't at school) training.

Chase had even seen Harry have a fight with Natalie, a green belt, and win. He hadn't pushed his luck just yet in the classes and placed the small boy against either of the blue belts but he couldn't be sure if they had outside of the lessons or not.

Today the rather large studio was filled with not only his students but an official from the judging board to give belts out as they earned them, parents and family members, two of his purple-belt students from the other class for Blaise and Marcus to face and then his brother,

Hunter had arrived the day before very critical about his words on young Harry nut now his brother was staring at the small thirteen year old almost hungrily. He'd been reluctant to let Blaise switch from the Italian studio to this one and Chase accepted that they might be one and the same in contest and name but they constantly tested their students against the sister one studio when they could.

A friendly test to see who the best teacher was.

"He's mine Hunter," Chase whispered in his brother's ear making the older man of 27 jump and cuss out loud, earning disapproving looks from the mothers in the room. "Now, today is the last lesson before Christmas. Is there anyone who wishes to try to earn their next belt?"

All of them nodded. These chances only came about four times a year – March, June, September and December. Once every three months – it was ample time to reach the next level if they put the time and effort in.

Techniqually you could reach black belt within six months and Chase didn't have a doubt that Harry Potter would. Brown belt at least! With him there Marcus and Blaise would probably push themselves as well – though he had a feeling they weren't ready just yet to move up to Purple.

The largest jump that he'd seen was from White to Green – it often happened that way because of past/previous experience that hadn't been official or because of natural talent in karate.

"We'll start with the blue belts," Alan said stepping out of the corner; Chase gave the judge/official a welcoming smile and a slight nod. "You shall be facing someone from the next band."

"Yes sir." Both boys shouted.

Chase could only watch as Blaise and Marcus did they best to defeat their opponent only losing each by the smallest amount. He could see their disappointment but not too much – once they were done he walked over and whispered that they would get it next time if they worked hard enough.

Blaise Zabini – Blue

Marcus Turner – Blue

Natalie Junes – Blue

Francis Kai – Green

Carl Green – Orange

Jasmine Quinn – Yellow

Ann Peterson – Orange

Benjamin Stones – Orange

Harry Potter –

Finally it was the one he had been anxious to watch all day and clearly everyone else in the class had as well since they had stuck around to watch, despite family protests that they wanted to go and celebrate.

"Harry against Jasmine," Chase instructed nodding to the centre of the mats that was the reason they did this way – if that person would go to the next level it wasn't fair on those below them being tested.

Young Harry took a deep breath before jumping easily to his feet from where he had been sat on his knees at the edge between Blaise and Marcus; it was one fluent move that even Chase wasn't able to pull off.

The youngest Wizard in the room was wearing the white tournament-style karate gi as he was told to do so during their last lesson. With Hunter visiting his brother had wanted to see how it looked personally and not just in a photography.

Even within this first month the child had built himself up a bit – still too thin but the signs of previously malnutrition were all but gone. His thin slightly-toned arms were now practically solid muscle instead of mostly skin and bone – hell he even looked happier than when Chase had first met him! Clearly his life hadn't been as good as it was now, the sensei was just glad to play a part in that no matter how big or small.

"Harry vs. Carl." Chase barked out hiding the pleased smile when Harry beat his opponent within the first minute if not less. He turned to glance at Hunter who was watching intently, then to the boys aunt and cousin who looked especially proud when he was able to beat Francis too.

"Would you like to go for Green Belt?" Alan asked looking at Harry knowingly, the boy who was breathing slightly heavy nodded instantly – Alan shot Chase a look that clearly asked if the boy was ready.

"Harry vs. Francis."

Once again Harry was on the floor bowing to them and the audience before his opponent who looked rather nervous. Ever since two weeks before on their trip to Morecambe the pair had been working together in the lessons, Chase wasn't too sure if they knew each other outside of class however.

Carl took the first move and Harry blocked the hit easily before reacting with his own move, that Carl managed to block but only just – it all ended when Harry managed to get a kick to the stomach of the older boy,

"Harry vs. Blaise," Chase ordered before Alan could even say anything this time, Blaise was one of the most experienced students here not to mention the eldest – Hunter shot him an incredulous look, "They train together brother. I honestly have only taught Harry for the past month in normal lesson time – Blaise and Harry don't attend school,"

"They spend most of the time like this," Bethany Zabini, Blaise' cousin, added hearing them from the other side of the room – her attention never wavering from the pair who looked pretty evenly match.

Which was just shocking since Harry had just fought three others by this point whilst Blaise had only faced one opponent at the very start over an hour ago. Watching was like seeing a deadly dance, deadly but graceful, in action. They seemed to be perfect partners, always able to predict the others move and get out of the way before the other was able to strike – Chase had to wonder if it was something to do with magic. That was the reason he had Harry facing Blaise instead of Marcus.

It was a half-an-hour later that Harry finally managed to catch Blaise off guard and knock him to the ground after another of his round-house kicks that he seemed to be so good at but rarely used.

Well that had to be a new record – White to Blue belt within a month of starting to train in the arts.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: - Teachers visit

Harry and Dudley were in the middle of a glaring competition when the doorbell rang – both of them ignoring it in favour of continuing. Harry didn't mind Dudley around but Dudley - though was no longer a bully (much) - still disliked his cousin with a passion. Though that might have been because he wasn't allowed any allowance unless Petunia and Vernon were with him when he spent it and they refused to buy any sweats or crisps for the house beside the odd treat.

"Harry! Door!" Petunia called sounding rather strained, Harry huffed and jumped to his feet from the couch and straightened his t-shirt that he was wearing. "Professor… McGonagall, was it? Is here to see you."

"Good afternoon ma'am," Harry greeted his head of house allowing her to step into the house, McGonagall looked as strict as always and was watching petunia carefully – he knew that she hadn't approved of this placement. "Is it ok if we speak in my room Professor? My cousin and Uncle are around at the moment and they are due visitors."

"That would be fine Mr Potter," she agreed nodded sharply, moving out of the way Harry nearly groaned when he saw she wasn't alone. Behind her, too dressed in muggle clothing, was Professor Snape and Professor Lupin.

The latter was fine but the two of them together would be a nightmare.

Turning sharply Harry lead the three professors to his room ignoring the questions about the lock (glad the others had been removed) and stepped inside, where Remus conjured two more chairs leaving Harry to sit on his neatly made bed.

Thanks to Minx who came nearly every day.

"Your assignments Potter?" Snape asked nodding to the many files that lined the two shelves above the best, he looked suspicious. "This is way to organised for one such as yourself Potter. And you don't take this many subjects."

"Personal study…and Blaise decided to decorate and file my things." Harry informed walking over and pulling down his main subjects, Transfiguration, Charms, potions, care of magical creatures, divination, herbology, History of magic and astrology. "Er, I had some extra time and I've done third year work on ancient runes and arithmacy."

"You're finished for the full year?" Professor McGonagall enquired raising an eyebrow and looking over the work for her own subject. It was only the end of January as it was – even the long essays were done. "To a good standard from a glance. Have you experienced any problems with these? Research difficulties?"

"No ma'am," he smiled and pointed to his school trunk which Remus opened and raised an eyebrow at the amount of books, "Blaise and I went shopping three weeks after we got sent home – I Owl order any books I need or want now."

"What do you do with your free time?" Remus asked after a few seconds of silence that had settled rather awkwardly over them. "Hobbies that you do during the summer normally? Anything notable?"

"The boys probably just lazed about…" Snape grumbled,

"I've taken up karate," Harry told his pseudo-uncle pointing at the certificates that were now framed and up on his wall. You got one every time you moved up a level/belt – all three teachers looked over them, "I spend a lot of time with Blaise and Marcus, a muggle boy near here, and others from karate."

"Is that why you don't have your glasses on?"

"I have contacts." He agreed shuddering in remembrance – if he thought Blaise was bad it was nothing compared to being dragged around London by the sensei, "Muggle invention. When will the school open again?"

"September 1st." Professor McGonagall answered pulling out a letter and handing it over to him, "It's the list for next year – though Professor Lupin will not be returning so your new teacher has already given us notice of the books he will require,"

"I'll go get the books in a few weeks," Harry smiled placing the letter in his trunk so that it didn't get lost, Remus and Snape were both reading through the book titles on the list that he'd made. "Are there any others that you would suggest professors?"

"I'll send a list," Remus smiled while Snape sneered at him,

"Your potions practical's are atrocious and that'll never change." The master of Potions spat, Harry sighed mockingly and pouted then laughed unable to hold it in. "I shall recommend some reading material however so that you can at least pass."

"Thank you sirs,"

"Well that is all," McGonagall informed him picking up the work from the numerous files including the extra ones, "I shall have the teachers look over these and send them back with a house-elf or owl."

Well now that was over with – he could go back to his glaring competition with Dudley…

"POTTER! RUNNING! NOW!"

Or maybe not – slipping on his trainers the young teen walked slowly down the stairs to see Marcus leant against the doorframe impatiently along with Blaise who looked so much more sophisticated,

"You forgot didn't you?" Blaise guessed standing up a little straighter and allowing him past out of the house, Harry shook his head in denial causing the Italian to snort in disbelief.

"I didn't! Professor McGonagall, Snape and Professor Lupin were here." He told them both, Marcus didn't know about magic but did know that they attended some fancy boarding school now – though would be able to come home for lessons. "Sorry to say I was unable to shock Snape into a heart-attack with all the work I did."

"Good."  
"Meanie."

Shoving Blaise' arm he started off at a light jog until he reached the end of the road and set off at his maximum speed. Sometimes it was best to do long-distance runs at a slower speed but you also had to include shorter runs going as fast as you can for as long as you can. Sensei had said that the first rule of fighting was to run – and that was why they were assigned these tasks every day.

It could only help him in the long run.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: The Wards and The Orders.

Syria Zabini frowned as she felt the wards around Privet Drive wash over her as she entered – they were strong but there was something _wrong_ about them. When Blaise had explained the feeling of compulsion to turn around and leave and not speak with Potter she had worried.

Dark wards. Dark magic.

Even the strongest of wards that should be around Harry Potter (set up by Dumbledore) should be light not the darkest – Blood Magic despite when the Ministry said was extremely light magic.

Good thing she was a wards mistress for Gringotts them wasn't it! Beside her was Bill Weasley who she had called in on the strictest of confidence and unbreakable oath of silence that the head-goblins had got from all of their workers.

"Isn't this…?"

"Harry, yes." Syria nodded swiftly glancing around the empty house in disgust – the only room that was good enough was Harry's and that was because Blaise had been the one to decorate it. Everything was just too clean and _too_ normal! "Don't you feel the compulsions? The heaviness of the wards? Like its compressing you,"

"I – I feel like going to Fudge to give him a report on Harry," Bill admitted shifting as he glancing around for any signs of them being heard or watched. Syria hummed and nodded in agreement, "And I really don't like Fudge."

"Or Dumbledore. My magic feels draining too,"

"Like it's using it to hold the wards up." Bill added though there was no need for it, finally the two of them made their way down to the basement were the wards were rooted – Syria wondering just how the headmaster had managed this if the muggles hated magic.

Looking over the runes in disgust she could easily see where it had been altered over the years and added too – the runes for the wards – and also which had been hand done or purposely by magic…others, the newest, looked like they had been added via magic itself they were so flawless.

That should be impossible though unless the wards were keyed to you – so either Harry or Dumbledore…though the latter shouldn't be able to do such thing without coming here and even he couldn't have been able to get through the apparition wards.

Portkey maybe except that there were wards against that too unless Harry himself as the 'magical-keeper' of the house – aka the only wizard living here – gave direct permission for the portkey as such that Blaise had used for the shopping trip. Harry had told her only that morning that he hadn't ever seen Dumbledore around Privet Drive only the three professors that had been to visit a few days prior.

It had to be Harry then, unconiously maybe or accidental magic? The goblins had warned all they trained about such things. Children accidently adding to the wards because they felt threatened or other strong emotions such as hate – though said child/teenager had to have the knowledge of the runes in the first place and from what her son had told her it could well be possible.

"We need to take all of these down minus the blood ward and start again," She informed her younger partner sighing – it could take hours if not days to get this completed. "Also leave the distraction ward, it's a muggle distraction should Harry need to sneak out or something…and wards connecting to his room that are recent."

"Privacy and a few amateur protections." Bill listed off after checking overlooking impressed, "It's a good idea for those to be there, a final layer of defence maybe? We could add a few,"

"Owl wards, useless." Syria mumbled to herself erasing the runes – if you had the rune stones then it was so simple. "Compulsion to report to ministry or headmaster, yeah right. Magic suppressant…probably to stop accidental magic."  
"Should have been removed hours ago."  
"One that stops fire…could be useful?" Syria said passing over that particular one until Bill pointed something out to her - this was a muggle house. And from what they had seen on the way in everything including the fire place was artificial. "It's an elemental suppressant. If there can't be fire then…"  
"He can't practice it." Bill agreed erasing it himself, Charlie had the same problem with water (why he was great with dragons – he could stop the flames) and his parents had placed a ward around the house until he was old enough to understand, nothing more than a light breeze could appear near the house in the wards. "That's two that should have been removed at age eleven if not younger. How about this one…it isn't one that I'm familiar with?"

"Sanitas…a health monitor." She said after looking over the rune for a while, it was an old one that barely anyone would know on sight. "Dumbledore must have used it to keep an eye on Harry to make sure of no physical abuse or attacks."

"Remove it?"

"Leave it – it'll be best to have it anyway. It links to the ministry," Syria informed him with a quirky smile…hardly anyone knew it but unspeakable and old people. "It's used in muggleborn homes usually, or used to be, to make sure no harm came to them. Even Dumbledore would have been required to hand partial control to St. Mugos and the ministry."

Meanwhile whilst the two warders altered, took away and added to the wards of his house Harry was on a trampoline in the studio – a bit random? Not really. The spring of it helped the body become accustomed to adding power for height and such for backflips. Sensei Vesey had two people on the trampolines (separate ones) whilst the others 'spotted' in case someone fell off.

"Come on Potter! You can't be scarred!" Blaise taunted from the side, Harry shot him a fierce glare whilst trying to work up his courage to do a backflip. Front he was perfectly fine with – he could see what he was doing. "You've fell over 15ft and you're scared of this?!"

"No taunting Zabini." Sensei growled walking over and practically just jumping onto the high trampoline beside Harry who moved back slightly nervous. "Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. Harry, come here."

Harry hesitated but in the slight second that he did his sensei had grabbed his wrist anyway and thrown him in the air easily – yelping he twisted around before landing awkwardly and on his back near the edge of the trampoline,

"That…wasn't too bad." He admitted getting up and moving back towards the centre, allowing the sensei to show him a few more times – once he could do the backflip himself he just had to work on the landings.

"Harry. Stay and help put them away." Sensei ordered as the others moved towards the changing rooms, apart from the trampolining they had done the normal blocking practice, kicks and had all faced each other colour by colour or the one above. "I've noticed that you spend a lot of time practicing."

"Yes sensei, everyday sir."

"Morning Harry!" Hunter smirked as they entered into the main office, he was lazing on the sofa in there – Harry smiled back politely before looking back at Chase who had sat behind his desk. "I have been speaking to Mrs Zabini; Blaise comes in three times a week during school time."

"Yes sir," Harry acknowledged,

"I want you here at least five." Chase told him bluntly, Harry coughed a little bit and stared at the man with a _are you freaking serious_ expression, "You have been here near two months now – Blaise and Marcus have been on Blue belt since seven months ago. I want you to their level before the next test."

"Yes sensei."

"Do you know if your school is opening soon?" Chase asked leaning back in his chair, Harry responded negatively and that they didn't go until September, "Good. No need to worry about leaving school then – you are to be here for normal lessons as well as all day Sunday and all day Tuesday."

They met on Monday, Thursday and Saturday normally.

"Yes sir…" Harry nodded before he was dismissed, just as he got to the door he turned to his sensei with a curious look on his face, "Why though sir? I'm just an average student, why me and not the others?"

"You'll see Harrison." Chase told him mysteriously smiling, Harry raised an eyebrow at the use of his full real name, "You'll see. And I don't think you are 'just average' at anything young man."

"But…"

"Go!" Sensei barked him pointing to the door, an undertone of treat to it that made Harry shudder – last time some (cough – Blaise – cough) hadn't listened to a direct order he'd been set laps through the full two hour lesson along with 60 push-ups the next lesson as well.

Harry was still pondering why the sensei was acting the way he did and ordering more lessons when he reached the house again – instantly feeling sooth and safe. A smirking Syria Zabini and Bill Weasley were sat in his room drinking tea and looking way too smug. Sighing he sat down and listened to their 'adventures' into the mystery of Privet Drives wards…he did faint though when they told him about the magic suppressant and elemental suppressant wards, so long as the original ward was strong (the blood ward) then all the others would affect him even away from the house.

The Potter heir's last conscious thought before he fainted was 'is someone trying to mess with my life or is it just coincidence...maybe they had just forgot about the wards there?'. All Syria and Bill could do was watch in amusement as the boy fell backwards onto the well conjured bean-bag on the floor…now he knew they could go and remove those two wards and leave him be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: The Weasley's and Diagon Alley…again.

Harry was laying on his bed the day after his sensei had confused him because of his insistence on more training and then with the wards suppressing him. Or anyone that was in the house at that time – he didn't feel any different but les…pressed down upon, he supposed.

Bill had advised him not to actively try and develop his elemental training since most of it needed to be done in a controlled setting or with another elemental – even a different element – in close range. Apparently Charlie was an air elemental so he would be able to help, he used air to bend flames of a dragon to avoid hitting him too much.

Syria had suggested going over to the Weasley's for the day since it wasn't training today and Bill had agreed to pick him up and surprised Ron and, shockingly, Hermione who was staying with them whilst her parents were on a three-month business trip/volunteering in a third world country.

To be really honest it hadn't surprised him one little bit since Hermione had got to the Weasley's weeks before him before second year and then had spent the start of the summer before third year there too. It did hurt that neither of them had bothered to write though to see how he was in the months they had been away from school now, since October and it was now the end of January.

They hadn't responded to his letters either, that he had sent.

"Whoa," a startled voice whispered jerking the young karate student from his thoughts, he looked up to see Bill staring at him with wide eyes. "I didn't realise you had good taste in clothes man, Ron always said you always wore things too big!"

"You only saw me yesterday…"

"In some muggle training things!" Bill protested dragging him to his feet and looking over him carefully – Harry had dressed himself in a pair of dark blue designer jeans, a white vest top with a checker shirt (different shapes of blue) with the top three buttons open, "All you need to do now is something about that hair! And shoes…"

"I'm wearing these," Harry told him pointing to a pair of dark-blue plimsolls that had cost way too much in his opinion. They were 'designer' though like most of his things, Damn Blaise. "And there isn't anything wrong with my hair!"

"Come here," Bill ordered picking up the tube of gel on the side that hadn't even been touched once; Harry walked over him exasperated and allowed him to mess around with his hair. "There! Perfectly better."

Glancing in the mirror on the front of the wardrobe Harry had to agree – if it wasn't for the lightning bolt scar that could easily bee seen he wouldn't have recognised himself…Bill had shortened his hair (by magic, duh) so that it was semi-sort and then spiked it up but not too much,

Slipping into his shoes Harry grabbed his wand from underneath his pillow, earning a disapproving frown from the older man, and slipped it between the vest and shirt – a lose pocket had been added inside all of his clothing by Minx and hidden with elf-magic it wasn't just for his wand.

Picking up a can of 'emerge' energy drink he nodded to Bill who pulled out a portkey and once harry had allowed it activated it straight into the living room of the Burrow.

"They're just having breakfast." Bill informed him sitting down in one of the mismatched chairs; Harry did the same on the opposite side. "You have eaten right?"

"Yep, I have to stick to the schedule, especially when training."

"Bill is that you dear?" Mrs Weasley's voice drifted from the kitchen, popping her head into the living room she squeaked in shock before rushing over and enveloping Harry into a tight hug. "Oh Harry! I didn't expect to see you until the summer – those darn relatives of yours, have they been treating you right? Are you able to stay for a few days?"

"I'm fine," he assured stepping back a little bit, as far as the couch would allow without baring his access to freedom. "I can only stay the day I'm afraid, I've taken up a…muggle club. I can't just not turn up."

Mrs Weasley defiantly wouldn't have approved if he had told her that he was leaning to fight and defend himself. She barely agreed that they had to take a defence against the dark arts class in school as 'they were only children'.

"Oh dear, well we are going to Diagon alley today." Mrs Weasley smiled patting his cheek looking proud of him, grabbing his wrist he was pulled towards the kitchen with Bill following amused. "How if your school work coming along?"

"Ok thanks for asking,"

"Understatement." Bill coughed in Harry's ear; he shot the eldest Weasley boy a dirty look and ignored him. The results from his assignments had arrived whilst Bill and Syria had been there yesterday – all Os beside for three in potions giving him an overall 'E' for that subject and a complete fail in divination. "Hey Charlie! Are you still in touch with Master Vesey?"

"Yes why?"

"Vesey…it wouldn't be Julian Vesey would it?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow at their nods; Chase had mentioned that his father had been born to two squibs. "Ah. His son…runs that club I attend. I met Chase's brother Hunter too."

"Julian Vesey is a second generation squib but an elemental." Charlie informed him, concentrating slightly so a breeze ran through the room, "He taught me. He works as a judge for martial arts, I though his sons…oh. Why you asking anyway Bill?"

"I know someone that needs help," Bill said glancing Harry's way so only the three of them noticed, Charlie nodded with a small smile before Bill turned back to Harry who was being pushed to eat by Molly. "Mum, Harry's already had breakfast. I already checked."

"Where's Ron?"

"In his room with Hermione," Mr Weasley answered from behind his paper at the head of the table, Harry nodded slowly before going up to the top floor after being told to do so by Mrs Weasley.

"Harry!"

Well apparently they really hadn't been expecting him – Harry smiled lightly as he was hugged tightly by his two best friends who explained why they hadn't been able to write…erolle had finally died and they didn't have an owl. Hedwig had been delivering the letters during the night and then vanishing before they knew and could send a reply…though he had doubts he pushed them aside.

"Bloody hell! What 'av you been doing?" Ron demanded once Hermione let go of him finally. Harry blushed but didn't duck his head; his body had changed from thin and scrawny to toned and slim. "I'm surprised you have your hair like that too, you usually have your scar hidden."

"Blame Bill." Harry shrugged – he had honestly forgotten about the scar in the past few months the muggle world. "I sort of just didn't remember to cover it – No one recognises me by in in the muggleworld."  
"A temp glamour should do," Percy advice from the doorway, walking over and tapping his head – smiling at his work. "Bill and Charlie told me about your new hobbies, I wanted to apologise for thinking you were self-centred and a fame seeking prat."

"That was news to me…ah well."

All of them headed downstairs, with Hermione and Percy speaking rapidly about arithmacy – Ron and harry trailing quietly behind them with nothing to say. Ron seemed to have frozen when Percy had mentioned a new hobby.

"Back again Mr Potter?" Mr Flourish asked appearing behind the desk of Flourish and Blotts as the group entered. "Would you like the book you ordered now or them sent to your house?"

"I'll take 'em now," he smiled accepting the pile that included the books for next year that he'd sent along for not knowing when he'd be in. "Thank you, No biting books this year then?"

"Thank Merlin,"

"What are these books?!" Hermione demanded grabbing the top book which happened to be 'Dual Defence' by Alexsi Pervelle. It was one of his ancestors and this just happened to be the original lost to the family. "Dual Defence? You aren't old enough to Dual Harry!"

"Dual means more than one," Mr Flourish informed her plucking the book away and placing it in the bag he had supplied for Harry, "For example using magic and a sword at the same time. I found it in the back a few days ago and I'm returning it to its rightful owner."

"You don't happen to have any more elemental books do you?" Charlie enquired stepping up to the counter before Hermione could start ranting about how Harry should give the book to the shop to republish. "Its always interesting to read different perspectives and try and pick up on different ideas,"

"I'll get them,"

"Can I borrow them books Harry?" Hermione asked as they exited the shop earning a quick shake of the head from her friend. No. "Why not?! That could be the only copy in existence!""  
"It is." Bill confirmed smirking,

"That isn't fair!"

"It's perfectly fair." Harry countered taking out the book on ancient runes – again from one of his ancestors, this one a Potter and handing it to Bill. "Get the goblins to copy that please? Keep it within those they employ."  
"Harry!"  
"I will," Bill assured tucking the book into his pocket knowing what Harry was doing. Proving to Hermione that some information was meant to be kept between families or occupations. "Maybe the Auror department could do with looking at that other book? After the last war and all…"  
"I don't trust half of them." Charlie butted in, thinking a minute he whispered to Bill who nodded in agreement then out loud "Get an oath so they can't use it against you or tell anyone about it if they have so much been accused of being a death eater."

"I'll read it first," Harry shrugged walking, leaving Hermione fuming and Ron jealous once again…both from the rare items and his brothers attentions not being on himself for once. "I best be off now anyway, I promised Marcus that we'd go for a run today."

"Ok! See you soon?" Charlie asked/said winking at him,

Harry nodded and turned around and walked out using the portkey to get back home.


End file.
